Son of the Secret Sword Wielder
by Gamer95
Summary: Satsuki has become president of Honno City. While attempting to soothe her frazzled nerves with a limo ride, she witnesses the abuse and abandonment of a little boy in a bad neighbourhood. She gives Vernon Dursley what he deserves, and decides to do what she considers best for the child...
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day of paperwork for Satsuki Kiryuin. Being president of the city didn't require quite as much attention as an entire country, in fact she really considered herself more of a mayor, but when she did receive paperwork, it was extremely taxing. It was always a relief to get it all done...

When she was done with the paperwork for the day, a nice drive through the city always relieved her from the stress and headache some of the paperwork gave her. So on a late Tuesday afternoon, She walked out of her manor and towards her limo with her loyal butler and good friend Soroi Mitsuzo waiting next to the limo with the back door open.

"Have a wonderful drive, Lady Satsuki." Soroi said with a bow.

"Thank you, Soroi." Satsuki said with a small smile before stepping into her limo. Perhaps she would stop off at a cafe somewhere for lunch...

"Of course my lady." Soroi said as he gently shut her door and walked back to the manor. Nonon, who had taken it upon herself to be her best friend's driver to keep her company when she was stressed, turned to Satsuki with a smirk.

"Workload getting to you already?"

"Indeed..." Satsuki replied with a sigh. "Please begin driving..." Nonon chuckled and started the car. She adjusted the mirrors to fit her preference and drived out of the Manor's driveway and onto the streets of Honno City.

The moment the vehicle began moving, Satsuki felt the stress flow free from her body as she watched the passing scenery from the window. The gentle pacing of the limo and the always interesting sights of the city were always a welcome distraction from her duties...

As she watched the scenery go passed her, she couldn't help but notice something happening in a alleyway. Perplexed and curious, she turned to her chaperone. "Nonon, stop the vehicle. Something's wrong here..." Satsuki ordered her friend.

"Sure, I can do that." Nonon told her as she slowed down and pulled over. "Careful out there. This is a bad neighbourhood, and that skirt? Not leaving much to the imagination."

"Careful out there." Nonon warned her friend. "This is a bad neighbourhood, and that skirt? Not leaving much to the imagination."

Satsuki smirked. "You're worrying about my safety? Have more faith in me, Nonon." Nonon grinned.

"Right, just teasing." She said calmly. "I'll wait on ya."

Satsuki smiled and collected her sword before she stepped out of the vehicle. She took brisk strides, half a block towards the alleyway where she had seen something out of the corner of her eye. It took her only a minute to finally reach the alleyway in question and witness something that made even her eyes widen slightly. It was a disgustingly obese man viciously ripping a small child out of a car and chucking hi into a wall, with a loud crack sounding off when he made contact with the bricks.

Satsuki took a closer look at the boy, and saw how beaten he was. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched the obese man stepping out of the alley and into his vehicle. She decided to cut him off before he could escape...

She quickly drew her blade and dashed towards the vehicle, She was at arms length from the small car by the time the man started the a single slash, the top half of the car was sliced off, leaving the man stunned as he noticed that his car just became a convertible.

Fearfully, the man looked up to see Satsuki looking down at him with a stern, unforgiving glare, pointing her sword at him.

"Um...I can explain-"

"Explain it to the devil." Satsuki replied before slicing Vernon in half and decapitating him.

The chunks of flesh that were once Vernon Dursley splattered to the ground of the car with a sickening splat. Satsuki pulled out a cloth and wiped her blade clean of the blood. She sheathed it after she deemed it clean of the filth that stained it. She glanced back towards Harry to see that he was twitching still.

_'Very good. He's alive.'_ She thought, breathing slightly in relief.

Without another word, the young woman stoically turned to the alley to collect the child.

Harry was in so much pain...He knew all of his bones were broken, and at this point, he just wished for the freaky stuff. He hated pain...It was the worst thing ever...He could barely stay awake...

He then noticed a shadow casting over him and he glanced up, thinking that his uncle Vernon was going to beat him again. To his surprise, he instead saw a stern looking young women with black hair, blue eyes, and a white uniform with matching skirt peering down at him.

"Can you stand?" The woman asked. Harry took that as a command rather than a question. Shakily, he forced his hands onto the concrete, biting back tears as pain exploded throughout his body. By the time he had gotten to his feet, he could stand it no more, and collapsed to the cold, hard ground. ...Or at least he would have, had a pair of arms not reached out to catch him.

_'This poor child...He needs medical attention...'_ Satsuki thought as she hoisted the child in her arms against her bosom and made her way back to the limo.

Harry panicked at the sensation of being picked up. _'I...I have to get away!'_ The child thought in terror as he struggled against Satsuki's grip. However, due to his injuries, all he had successfully done was completely and utterly exhaust himself.

Eventually, his struggling tired him out too much. He fell unconscious before they even reached the limo.

Nonon was currently painting her nails as she waited for Satsuki to return. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar figure approaching, and she smirked and looked over at her, opening her mouth to say something...until she caught a look at what her best friend was carrying.

She gasped in shock as Satsuki reached the limo, opened the door, and climbed in with an urgent look on her face. "Oh my god!?" Nonon yelled out in surprise as she looked at Harry and Satsuki. "Satsuki, what the hell happened?!"

"Now isn't the time! Get to the hospital right away!" Satsuki said in a stern tone that said to obey her.

"R-Right!" Nonon said with a nod as she slammed on the gas pedal. She would undoubtedly cause several car wrecks at the speed she was going, but they'd live.

Satsuki clutched tightly to the child as the limo drove at top speed, looking down on him and inspecting his injuries. Bruises, cuts, burns, torn flesh...He was a mess.

_'I should have made him suffer before killing him...'_ Satsuki seethed. She calmed herself and shook her head. _'There wouldn't have been time...The child wouldn't have made it if I had waited that long...'_

She sighed. "Nonon, please slow down before you kill pedestrians." She said calmly.

"Fiiiine." Was Nonon's reply. She adjusted her foot on the gas pedal and moved at a much more reasonable pace. Satsuki nodded to her in the mirror, and she grinned back. The young president then placed Harry down, his little head resting on her lap. Then, she noticed something...

His injuries looked like they were healing at an impossibly rapid pace. In fa ct, most of them looked like they were completely healed. _'How?! How can he be healed so thoroughly in such a through amount of time?!'_ Satsuki thought in her head as her eyes widen as a thought crossed her mind. _'Is it possible he's infused with the life fibre?!'_

"Nonon...We may not need to go to the hospital after all." Satsuki said.

"But we're already halfway there!" Nonon replied in irritation. "Man... Why aren't we going? He was in pretty bad sha-" She saw the healed injuries through the mirror. "Whoa...That...was fast..."

Satsuki could only nod at Nonon's words. "...Do you think he has... them in him?" Nonon asked, referring to life fibers.

"I'm not certain...I think the best course of action is to return to the manor." Satsuki told her, earning a nod from Nonon.

"Right my lady." Nonon said as she took a turn on a street that would lead them back.

Satsuki's attention was grabbed by a soft groan from her lap. Looking down, she saw the child lying on her lap was awakening. Huge green eyes looked up into cold blue ones.

She gave him a small smile and was about to inquire how he was feeling until she saw that his eyes widened, fear etched in his face, and he started to struggle. Last time he struggled, she barely felt it because of how weak he was. Now, however, he was in better health and was able to struggle more fiercely.

She tried to maintain her grip on the tiny boy, but he was desperate to escape, whimpering and begging not to be hurt.

"Calm down...I said be calm...Relax..." He pleas fell on deaf ears as the child's thrashing grew stronger by the second. At this rate, he would fall on the floor and reopen his wounds. She knew she had to get firm, for his sake. "I SAID BE STILL." She said firmly. Harry flinched at the volume of her voice, and curled up into a ball. Then he started to sob softly, knowing she was going to hit him.

Satsuki's eyes softened as she watched the poor child break down crying because of her. _'Perhaps I was slightly TOO strict with him.'_ She thought as she gently placed her hand on his back. Harry stiffed as he felt a hand touch his back, thinking that she was about to hurt him. What he didn't expect was her to rub his back.

His sobbing not ceasing, the little boy looked up into the young woman's eyes. They didn't have the stern edge they did previously. Rather, they looked calm and gentle.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to frighten you." She said calmly. Harry tried. He really did. But he just couldn't stop crying. He wanted to desperately, because she would get fed up and hurt him if he didn't...but the emotional and physical agony was just too much for him, and instead of ceasing, the more he tried to stop crying, the louder his crying got.

Seeing that her current attempts weren't working, Satsuki sighed to herself. _'Poor child...'_ Satsuki though as she racked her brain for an idea to console him. An imaginary lightbulb flashed in her brain as she got an idea. _'Hmmm...Perhaps this will have an effect...'_ Satsuki mused as she put her plans into motion by wrapping her arm around Harry in an embrace and placing his head on her chest.

Harry flinched again at the contact, but froze when he realized it felt...nice. He looked up to see Satsuki looking at him sadly. He could tell she meant no harm. He felt he was free to unbottle the pain he was storing inside him. So, he wrapped his tiny arms around her and buried his face into her chest, crying louder than he ever had in his life.

Satsuki blinked in surprise, then engulfed him in her arms and stroked the back of his head as he cried. _'How much he must have suffered...'_ Satsuki mentioned to herself. _'Firmness will do him no favours...'_

Satsuki looked up for a moment and noticed that Nonon was flashing them a sad smile before turning her attention towards the road.

Satsuki looked at her friend, as if hoping she could tell her what to do, before looking back down at Harry. Right now, she supposed he needed to let out his pain. So she decided to hold him in her arms until he calmed down.

By the time they pulled into the manor's driveway, Harry was still sobbing miserably. Nonon turned to look back at them.

"...Are you coming inside?" She asked softly. Satsuki looked at her.

"Not until he's calmed himself." She replied. Nonon nodded.

"I'll just tell your butler to have dinner ready, then."

"Thank you."

"No problem." And with that, Nonon left to move into the manor, leaving Satsuki alone with the crying child.

Harry cried for hours, well into the early evening. Satsuki had no words, choosing to comfort him with her presence and calming gestures.

When early evening came, Harry finally cried himself dry, and was now clinging tightly to Satsuki's clothes, shaking like a leaf.

She looked down at him with a small smile. "Are you feeling better now?" Satsuki asked the small child. Harry only nodded his head yes as he rested his head on her chest.

Satsuki felt a pang in her chest looking at the little boy. His tiny size, his huge expressive green eyes, his facial features...He was adorable, and even someone as cold as her was willing to admit that fact.

Harry, for his part, heard a noise coming from Satsuki's chest. It sounded like a light thumping...As if someone was softly beating on a drum...

It felt soothing to him and made him feel drowsy. After a few minutes of listening to her heartbeat, Harry was lulled into a peaceful sleep, resting easy in Satsuki's arms.

His last thoughts before falling asleep were 'I like the pretty lady...she's nice...'. As he fell into slumber, he subconsciously wrapped his arms around Satsuki's body, and snuggled in as close as he could. A small smile came across his face.

Satsuki smiled as she rubbed Harry's head. She readjusted him in her arms, silently opened the door to the limo, and stepped out. She made her way to the front door and looked at Harry with a tender, loving smile.

"Welcome to your new home, child."


	2. Chapter 2

Satsuki stepped through the door of her mansion, smiling softly. The second she looked up, she saw that her four council members: Nonon, Ira Gamagori, Hoka Inumuta, and Uzu Sanageyama, were standing in the middle of the foyer for her. She blinked, and nodded in their direction. "Good evening."

They all saluted her. "Good evening Lady Satsuki!" They all replied back. Uzu looked at Harry and smiled. "Is that the kid Nonon was just telling us about?" Uzu asked his leader.

Satsuki nodded and looked at Harry fondly. "Yes." She replied. "This is him." Ira, Uzu, and Hoka looked at her in surprise by how fondly she answered.

Ira looked down at her and raised an eyebrow at her comment, then looked back at Satsuki. "Excuse me my lady, but would you enlighten us about what you plan to do with the boy?" Ira asked her.

"Raise him, of course." Satsuki immediately replied.

Ira closed his eyes and smiled. "He will be in good hands then." Ira remarked. The others nodded in agreement.

Satsuki felt ecstatic that her council members where behind her in her decision. 'Well, they are very loyal.' Satsuki reminded herself. She smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She replied.

They smiled and bowed again. "Of course Lady Satsuki."

"Now I must take him to a proper bed." Satsuki walked past them and walked up the stairs. "I'll be back after he's been tucked into bed." Satsuki told them. Once upstairs, she headed towards her room, planning on putting him in her bed. She slowly opened her door, so as not to wake him.

The luxury bedroom was large and had a white theme to it with white walls and furniture. The furniture inside the room included a beautifully crafted wardrobe, a crystal chandelier, a vanity mirror that took up a corner of the room, and a large, four-post bed with white sheets and curtains. She immediately walked over to the bed.

The young woman drew the curtains, then gently placed the little boy in the bed and pulled the blankets up over his chin. After tucking him in and making sure that he was comfortable, she leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead. The child cooed happily and nestled closer into the sheets. Satsuki smiled and headed towards the door. She took one last look at him and mentally promised herself that she would come get him when dinner was ready. She sighed as she made her way down the stairs. The child was making her soft... Satsuki stopped midway down and shook her smiled. He may be making her soft...But really, he was just completing the process her sister started.

Which reminded her, she needed to introduce Harry to Ryuko at some point. She chuckled slightly under her breath at the thought of her sister's reaction to finding out she adopted a child. 'I should get Hoka to take a picture of that.' Satsuki thought with a smirk as she walked into the foyer and headed towards the dining room, where she suspected her council went. She stepped into the living room, and sure enough, there they were. She smiled. "We have much to discuss, everyone." They all greeted her as she sat down in her favourite seat. "Now...I feel I must ask for your advice on raising Harry, particularly you, Gamagori. You had a child recently with Ryuko's friend, did you not?"

Gamagori blushed and smiled proudly. "Indeed we did my Lady, I would be more then happy to give you as much help as I can." Gamagori told Satsuki.

Satsuki smiled. "I appreciate it. Though your child is an infant, so you too are still new to parenting..."

Gamagori blushed in embarrassment. "Well...then I guess we both have much to learn don't we?"

Satsuki nodded. "Indeed..." Hoka cleared his throat.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." He said. "I could see what I can find regarding raising children on my computer."

"I think I have a few ideas too." Nonon added. "I think all women have a few motherly things hardwired into their brains."

Satsuki smiled at how they were so willing to help her when she had no idea on how to proceed. "Thank you all. Not only for this, but the loyalty you've shown me over the years." Her four best friends all smiled and nodded.

Just then, Soroi Mitsuzo walked in and bowed. "Dinner is almost ready Lady Satsuki." Soroi told her. "Thank you Soroi." Satsuki told him as he bowed again and made his way back towards the kitchen.

"I suppose I'd best wake Harry." Satsuki said as she rose from her seat.

Meanwhile...

Harry was wide awake and snuggling into the covers, finding the bed very warm and comfortable. As Satsuki was walking out of the room, Harry woke up and watched as she went through the doorway and closed the door. After Satsuki had disappeared behind the door, Harry decided to just lay in the bed where she had put him. It was absurd how comfortable he was...More than he deserved. But it didn't stop him from enjoying every single millisecond of comfort that he was in right now. For a few minutes he was snug like a bug in a rug until he heard footsteps heading towards the room he was in. His eyes widened. Was the pretty black-haired lady coming back? His question was immediately answered as Satsuki came into view and walked into the room. She opened the curtains and blinked, looking shocked that he was already awake. Her shock quickly gave way to a small smile.

"Hello there. I see that you're already awake." Satsuki said as she walked closer to the bed. Harry smiled cutely at the raven-haired woman. Satsuki looked at him fondly as she thought about how adorable his smile was. "I don't believe that we properly introduced each other, I'm Satsuki Kiryuin. What's your name, child?" Satsuki asked him.

Harry looked down shyly, still smiling. "Um...H-Harry..." He replied softly.

"Hello Harry, I hope you'll enjoy your stay at my manor." Satsuki said to him.

She smiled. "I'm happy to hear that." Satsuki told him as she picked him up and held him. "It's time for us to go to dinner." Harry smiled, then snuggled up into her bosom, hugging her tightly. She stroked his cheek fondly as she left her room and started to walk downstairs, thinking about having him as her son.


End file.
